SingleLine
by NightMareLink
Summary: Just Read it! It's mostly a SangoMiroku Fic but some InuyashaKagome.
1. Default Chapter

Single Line Chapter 1  
  
Sango Taijiya. She was your average 19 year old who just got out of High School. She   
  
had long black hair that she had tied up into a high ponytail, and she had brown eyes.  
  
Sango was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall when her phone rang.  
  
Bling Bling Bling  
  
S=Sango M=Miroku  
  
S=Hello?  
  
M=Hello lady Sango  
  
S=MIROKU!  
  
M=I'm glad that your glad to hear from me.  
  
Miroku was a 19 year old. He had short black hair that was always tied into a   
  
ponytail on the side of his head. He also had violet eyes. Sango and Miroku had been   
  
forced to call this hotline called SingleLine. It's a hotline that single's call in and talk   
  
to other singles. As soon as they started to talk to each other they instantly had a   
  
connection. He was a pervert though. He was cute and hott but there just had to be   
  
something wrong with him. He was the biggest pervert Sango had ever meet.   
  
Pervertivness had been passed down through his family generations.  
  
S=What do you mean glad. You haven't called me for a week and 31 minutes!!  
  
M=Calm down lady Sango. I am truly, deeply sorry. I had to do stuff with Inuyasha.  
  
S=LIE!! Kagome has been with him all week except at night which is when he's at his   
  
apartment.  
  
M=Please lady Sango calm down.  
  
S=I don't think so GOODBYE MIROKU!!!!  
  
Sango then hung up the phone. When she was trying to calm sown the phone started   
  
to ring again.  
  
Bling Bling Bling  
  
Sango then picked up the phone and threw it across the room where it hit the wall   
  
and crashed into little pieces.  
  
"Sango are you ok in there?" Sango heard her best friend Kagome ask through the   
  
wall where she had just thrown the phone.  
  
"That Idiot!!! He just decided to call me after a week and 40 minutes and he says that   
  
it was becuz he had to do some stuff with Inuyasha who just so happens to have been   
  
at your place all week except when he went to bed hopefully." Sango screamed   
  
through the wall back to Kagome.  
  
"Sango you can't be mad at him for lying. Me and Inuyasha always are coming up   
  
with something to say that's a lie to each other. Like when ever Inuyasha and me say   
  
that we think each other's hott or sexy were just trying to be silly. Get it?" Kagome   
  
said.  
  
"HEY!! I don't lie when I say your hott and sexy." Inuyasha yelled in the   
  
background.  
  
"Wouldcha shut up i'm trying to help my friend not to have a confession hour. Now   
  
sit down and stay quiet puppy." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as he sat down and kept   
  
quiet the rest of the talk.  
  
"Sorry about that Sango." Kagome said as she heard laughing on the other side of the   
  
wall.  
  
"Th..that wa..s hilarious" Sango said between laughs.  
  
"It was was it?" Kagome asked as she too started to have a laughing fit.  
  
"Yea and you tell me to shut up. Your the one having a laughing fit." Inuyasha said   
  
as he stood up and walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha Don't" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha came over to her and picked her up like   
  
he had just hunted her. Kagome was pounding on Inuyasha's back but he didn't   
  
move.  
  
"Weakling" Inuyasha said as he flipped her over his shoulder and onto her bed.  
  
"Kagome i'm gonna go get Miroku. Is it ok if I bring him here?" Inuyasha asked his   
  
girlfriend who was face down on her bed.   
  
"Yea sure. That's fine with me." Kagome said as she stood up from her bed.  
  
"Be right back" and with that said Inuyasha was already out of the door.  
  
"Geeze he's fast." Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"So where's he going?" Sango asked through the wall again.  
  
"Ummm...I don't know he just left." Kagome lied.  
  
"I don't belive you but whatever." Sango said as she went back to her bed and layed   
  
down. Sango closed her eyes and ended falling into a nap when she heard that voice.   
  
It was Miroku's voice but it was inside her head. 'Oh no I must be dreaming about   
  
him' Sango thought as she opened her eyes to see where she was. She was in a flower   
  
patch by a river. Her and Miroku were sitting under a sakura tree. Miroku was   
  
talking to her.  
  
"Lady Sango you know that I love you. Please don't be mad at me any longer."   
  
Miroku said.  
  
"Mad at you? Why was I mad at you?" Sango asked. It had been at least an hour   
  
after she had been mad at Miroku that she had forgotten why she was mad at him in   
  
the first place.  
  
"I love you more than any other woman on this planet or evan in this universe. Just   
  
becuz of me groping you and all the other girls I meet. That's just what I got from my   
  
family. I just thought you should know that before I go away forever."   
  
"NO! Where are you going Miroku?" Sango asked him as he stood up.  
  
"Why lady Sango you said that you hated me and I just couldn't think of living any   
  
longer when in my mind I knew that you hated me so I jumped off of the apartment   
  
building so that I wouldn't have to bare the feeling. Jumping caused me my life I just   
  
brought you here so that I could tell you my feelings for you. But now I must go."   
  
Miroku explained as he walked infront of this portal thing that would send him to the   
  
unliving world.  
  
"PLEASE MIROKU DON'T GOOOO!!!" Sango yelled after him as she reached her   
  
arm out to him.  
  
"Just remember one thing Sango. That I always have and always will love you." and   
  
with that he was gone from Sango's life. Forever.  
  
Sango then was jerked awake. She then sat up and felt water running down her face   
  
like a waterfall. She was crying. Big salty tears were going down her face.  
  
"This is the first time i've cryed since 5 years ago when father dyed in my arms."   
  
Sango said out loud. Sango then sat indian style on her bed with her back against the   
  
wall and her head leaning on the wall, crying. This was horrible she just couldn't   
  
hold in the tears. ' What if that dream was really going to happen to us' Sango   
  
thought. 'NO! I won't think like that.' Sango thought again.  
  
"It's not gonna happen. It's not gonna happen. It's not gonna happen." Sango kept   
  
chanting out loud to herself.  
  
Miroku had been over at Kagome's room with her and Inuyasha for about an hour   
  
now. He then started to hear screaming inside of his head.  
  
"Hey guys do you hear that?" Miroku asked Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hear what Miroku?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Never mind. I'll be right back i'm gonna go see if Sango's ok" Miroku said as he   
  
stood up and walked out of Kagome's room.  
  
"Who's voice is that. It seems so familiar" Miroku said out loud as the scream got alot   
  
louder.  
  
"MIROKU!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" the voice screamed in his head.  
  
"I know who's voice that is. That's Sango's voice" Miroku said as he walked infront   
  
of her door and opened it.  
  
"San..go?" Miroku asked as he saw her with her eyes closed leaning against the wall.  
  
"It's not gonna happen. It's not gonna happen. He's never gonna leave me." Miroku   
  
heard Sango saying over and over again as he got closer to her.  
  
Miroku then went to her bed and crawled over to her.  
  
"Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked her. Concern in his voice.  
  
"Miroku won't ever leave me. I WON'T LET HIM" Sango screamed.  
  
Miroku then sat beside Sango and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Sango please talk to me" Miroku begged her.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked as she opened her eyes. That's when Miroku saw it. Sango   
  
was crying. Her eyes were shot blood red.  
  
"Sango what's wrong? What happened?" Miroku asked as started to rock her back in   
  
forth while running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Oh it was horrible Miroku. It was this dream where we got into a big fight or   
  
something which caused me to tell you that I hated you. Then you said that you   
  
couldn't live any longer knowing that I hated you. So you jumped off of this building   
  
which cause you your death. You then toke me to Kono yo tou ano yo no sakai(The   
  
border between life and Death). Thats were the portal was that you had to go through   
  
to go to the non- living world. The last words you said was that you loved me and   
  
then you were gone from me. Forver. That's when I woke up." Sango explained.  
  
"Oh Sango" Miroku said as she snuggled her head into his shirt.  
  
Heavy Sobbing  
  
"Shhhhhh it was just a dream Sango calm down." Miroku coed.  
  
"But it felt so real Miroku."  
  
"But it wasen't so please just calm down. I can't stand seeing you in this shape." Miroku said as he started to rub her back.  
  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I'm sure you had a good reason for not calling me."  
  
"Close your eyes" Miroku said.  
  
"Ok" Sango said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Miroku then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He then opened it and took what was in it out and put it around Sango's neck.  
  
"Ok you can open your eyes now" Miroku told her. When Sango opened her eyes she looked down to her neck. She then gasped. There it was the most beautifulest necklace in the world. It was a silver heart that was covered in REAL dimonds. She then noticed that it was a locket. She opened it up and there inside was a picture of her and Miroku. She then closed it and flipped it over. On the back it had SangoMiroku=Love Forever engraved in it.  
  
"Oh Miroku it's beautiful." Sango squealed.  
  
"Happy 2 mouth anniversary." Miroku said as Sango and him embraced each other.  
  
"Oh Miroku you remembered."  
  
"Now how could I forget a very important day like this?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango and Miroku stayed in their embracing positsion for about 10 minutes they then let go and Miroku started to go.  
  
"Miroku please don't go." Sango begged him to stay.  
  
"But lady Sango it's midnight we need to be going to bed. Which mean's I have to go to my room." Miroku explained.  
  
"But can you stay here tonight?" Sango asked as she patted her bed beside her.  
  
"I just want you to hold me please?" Sango asked him.  
  
Miroku then stopped moving toward the door and walked over to Sango and layed beside her. She then rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her as they both fell into a nice slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

SingleLine Chapter 2  
  
When Sango woke up she found herself in Miroku's embrance. Sango then started to remember what had happened the night before and snuggled into Miroku's chest which awoke him.  
  
"S..sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh i'm sorry Miroku. Did I wake you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh no i've been awake for a little while." Miroku told her as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"oh ok. Well i'm gonna go take a shower. You can stay in here and wait or leave if you want." Sango said as she tryed to move out of Miroku's hold.  
  
"Miroku I really need to go take a shower" Sango pleaded.  
  
"Awww" Miroku pouted. As soon as Sango saw this she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'll be back soon don't worry." and with that she got away from Miroku and walked into the bathroom forgetting to get a towel or clothes on the way.  
  
After about 20minutes of showering Sango stepped out and grabbed at the counter where she sticks her clothes but didn't feel anything.  
  
"Oh shit. I forgot to get clothes and a towel." Sango said as she walked over to the door.  
  
"Umm..Miroku?" Sango asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah lady Sango?" Miroku asked from Sango's bed.  
  
"Well umm..i kinda forgot my clothes and a towel could you umm..." Sango tried to say.  
  
"Sure. What clothes do you want me to get?" Miroku asked as he walked over to the dresser he knew had her under clothes in. He then took out a bra and panties and walked over to Sango's closet.  
  
"Umm..you pick something out for me plz." Sango said as she went over to the edge of the tube and sat down on it.  
  
"hmm..." Miroku said as he looked through his girlfriends huge closet. After about 10minutes he walked over to the door of the bathroom and knocked.  
  
"Oh wait I forgot ur towel" Miroku said as he walked over to the towel closet and pulled a hot pink towel out.  
  
"Ok Sango." Miroku said as he stood infront of the door. As soon as Sango heard Miroku she stood up and ended on falling back down on the floor real hard and twisting her ankle. Sango then looked at the floor where she had stepped and saw the most evilest water puddle.  
  
"You ok Sango?" Miroku asked as he heard a bang.  
  
"I just slipped on some water and fell. I'm fine." Sango said but when she tried to get up she started to feel this horrible pain in her right ankle.  
  
"Umm..never mind about me being fine Miroku. I think I spained my ankle." Sango said back.  
  
"Well is the door unlocked?" Miroku asked.  
  
"yeeaa..but.." Sango started.  
  
"Don't worry Sango. I may be a pervert but I promise on buhhuda that I won't look." Miroku said as he slowly opened the door.  
  
"here" Miroku said as he handed Sango the towel and clothes while looking the other way.  
  
"Thanx" Sango said as she took them and tried to stand up again but still couldn't.  
  
"Here you can use my shoulder to help stand" Miroku told her as he bent down and she put her hand of his shoulder. He then stood up carfully and Sango managed to stand up too. After she dryed off and put her clothes around she looked down to see what Miroku had picked out for her.  
  
"ok Miroku you can look now" Sango said as he turned around. Miroku then looked at the outfit he picked for her and smirked at her apperence in it. She was wearing a hot pink tube top that had a butterfly on the corner that was baby-blue and neon green. The top showed a little more than a slit of her stomach. Miroku had then picked out a pair of black leather hip-huggers. The top and the pants clung to her small body. You could see her corves perfectly.   
  
Drool  
  
"huhum" Sango said as she saw the way he was staring at her and drooling.  
  
"Hu? Oh sorry. It's just you look VERY sexy in that outfit." Miroku said as he shook his head and wiped the drool away from his mouth.  
  
"Well lets go over to Inuyasha and Kagome's" Sango said as she walked past Miroku and out the door to Kag's apartment. After Miroku was standing beside her she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey guys" Kagome greeted as she let Sango and Miroku in.  
  
"Wow Sango" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at her best friends outfit which was WAY more attractive then her friends usaual clothes.  
  
Kagome's Look= O.O  
  
Miroku's Look=   
  
Inuyasha's Look= -.-  
  
Sango's Look= -.-;;  
  
"Uh I kno I like attention but this is ridiculous" Sango said as everybody stopped staring at her.  
  
"Oh sorry Sango. It's just..Wow!" Kagome said.  
  
"I let Miroku pick my outfit today. You think being the pervert that he is he'd pick a long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans?" Sango more said then asked.  
  
"Ok. So tell me why did you let him pick out your outfit.?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well she went to take a shower and forgot to take her clothes and towel in with her so she told me to pick something out and give it to her. But I didn't look."Miroku said after he saw the looks Inuyasha was giving him.  
  
"You not look. Is that evan possible?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He's telling the truth. He didn't look." Sango told him for Miroku.  
  
"OUCH!" Sango yelled as she forgot about her sprained ankle and put preshure on it. She then fell into Miroku who caught her.  
  
"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked worry in her voice.  
  
When Miroku saw that Sango was in alot of pain he answered for her again.  
  
"In the bathroom she was sitting down on the edge of the bathtube waiting for me to bring her clothes and when I came she got up and stepped in a puddle of water and fell and we think sprained her ankle." Miroku some how explained in one breath.  
  
"Inuyasha could you go get some ice for Sango?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said as he left the room and came back 1 minute later with a pack of ice. He then walked up to Sango and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanx Inuyasha" Sango said expecting another one of his famous sayings 'Feh' but got a 'sure' instead. 'Geeze Kagome's sure changed him' Sango thought as she felt Miroku take the ice pack out of her hand and held it against the spot where her ankle was sprained.  
  
"Thanx Miroku" Sango said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Anytime Baby" Miroku said as he kept pushing and taking off the ice pack. After awhile Miroku carried Sango bridle style back to her room and layed her on her bed. He then layed down beside her and they both feel asleep. Again. Together.  
  
Well there's another chapter. If you all don't like all this romancey stuff then don't stop reading it becuz soon there will be some action,hurt,pain,pasts come to haunt, and evil. Well till l8ter  
  
Buhzbyez  
  
Vanessa 


End file.
